Where's Dad?
by Amazing-meeeeee
Summary: After 5 years of living in California Clary moves back to New York for a new job as an art consultant. But someone's with her, a little 4 year old girl. Who is she and why does she have Jace's eyes? What happened 5 years ago making Clary leave to California? Rated T, maybe some citrus, Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfic thanks  
for clicking on it! No flames because that's really mean and hurtful. Please review cuz ill give you cupcakes or cookies or brownies...  
Enjoy!**

Clary's POV

I'm so damn tired. Waking up at 5am with a 4 year old and tying to catch a plain, is not that pleasant. I roll off my sleeping bag, the moving truck had came yesterday and they had taken everything so we slept on sleeping bags last night. I walk towards my closet. I put on a pair of black leggings and a purple long sleeve shirt. I tie my crazy red hair into a messy low bun. Then I start packing my carry on, I packed my main bag last night which is filled with all my clothing but I still need the stuff I put into the carry on bag before we leave.  
I pack my iPhone, baby wipes in case she spills something, gum, elastics because chances are that the one holding my hair back is going to snap at one point in the day, some hand lotion, my wallet and our boarding passes.  
I roll up my sleeping bag and shove it into my main suitcase. Then I wake her up. I lightly shake the little girl with red curly hair and freckles "Wake up Mimi." I whisper. She opens her golden eyes. "Why are we up now?" She says in her soft sleepy voice. "We're moving today, it's time to get up." I say softly. She perks up "Are we going on a plane?" She says excitedly "Yes sweetie, now get dressed, we need to go soon." I kiss her forehead and lift her up off the sleeping bag. I roll it up and throw it into my suitcase. I put Mimi into a pink long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. I brush the knots out of her red hair and pack her her own little carry on bag. I put her favourite stuffed animal, a set of crayons and a pair of ear phones so she can watch something on the little mini tvs on planes into her little red backpack.  
"Mimi, we've got to go!" I say. She runs to me excitedly. "Let's go!" She says loudly. I smile, I grab our suitcases, grab my carry on bag and give Mimi her red back pack. She takes my hand and we leave, I lock the door behind us. Goodbye.  
We just barely catch the bus it's a while till we get to the airport. Thank goodness Mimi wasn't grumpy and didn't make a fuss.  
We get to the airport at 5:45am. I'm super tired. Weirdly enough Mimi isn't. We check our bags. Then we get some breakfast at a Starbucks. I get a coffee and Mimi gets a bagel and juice. We need to get through security, the line is hellish. Mimi is a very good traveler, I don't know why I guess she understands how terrible traveling is and doesn't want to make it harder. But so many other children are throwing fits. Can't be that upset, the day isn't over yet who knows, Mimi might get tired.  
Mimi goes through without trouble, when I go through it beeps. A tall lady with very greasy blond hair. "Miss we're going to need to check you out." She passes the metal detector over my waist nothing, my feet: nothing my arms it beeps. Crap I forgot, my bracelet. It was a simple red bracelet made with strings and little metallic beads. That's it. The lady looks very irritated but let's me pass. We get to our gate; 43. Plane to New York City.  
We need to sit around for awhile, Mimi draws with her crayons. I read my book. The people at the desk call out and say "passengers with children can now start boarding the aircraft." Mimi gets excited.  
"Mama, lets go!" She says grinning, why is she so excited to get on this plane? We get to our spots, Mimi takes the window seat, typical 4 year old and I take the middle seat, the seats are in sets of 3s so someone is going to sit with us. Along comes a short old lady, she sits with us. At least it's not a smelly man in his late 40s who sat next to us last time and kept on winking at me, gross, I'm 22 and have a child. Stop winking at me.  
The flight is a total of 5hours and 45 minutes. It went smoothly, the turbulence freaked me out a lot but Mimi thought it was hilarious and let out multiple shrieks of laughter and giggles.  
We maneuver our way out of the airport, get our checked bags and leave. We step outside into the brisk air of the city. Gosh I really feel at home now. It's great to be back. I get a taxi and we are driven to a hotel. I have bought an apartment but our furniture is in a moving truck so we have an unfurnished apartment. No use there, I got us a hotel for just 3 days until the trucks come. And we can live in the apartment.  
I go to the check in desk and say "Clary Fray, I've booked a room with double beds for 3 nights." The man at the desk looks a his computer and looks up at me and says "Sorry miss, there is no room under your name." I frown. "Can I get a room now?" I ask "sorry were full."  
I don't know what to do. Only one thing pops into my head.  
I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial I wait for them to pick up. "Hello?" Says a familiar voice; Izzy.  
"Izzy, it's Clary. Can I stay over at the institute, but one thing. Can you not tell Jace and make sure there's absolutely no contact between us." There's a pause. "Yes." She says, I'll make up your room and tell no one, for one thing." She says "yes?" I say quietly. "You need to tell me everything." She says "done, see you in 5 minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's POV

I take Mimi's hand in mine and we walk out the doors of the hotel. Crap, it's raining, I heil a cab and we climb in with our luggage. The ride there is difficult, I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for the memories that the institute is going to bring back. It's not going to work, no matter how hard I try the history is there and I can't change it. Mimi asks "Mama, where are we going?"  
"We're going to the institute." I say, stroking her fiery hair  
"What's that?" She says  
"It's where we're going to be staying for maybe 3 days." That answer wouldn't have been satisfying enough for me, but it was good enough for Mimi.  
"Ok." She says, while taking a look out of the window.  
We arrive at the institute, Mimi hops out of the taxi and is automatically soaked by the rain. I take our luggage from the trunk and we run into the institute, trying to save ourselves from the rain which is pointless since we're already soaked to the bone.  
I run in to the institute to find Izzy sitting, waiting for me. "Clary, is this really you?" She says  
"Yes of course it's me!" I say normally, I'm smiling though, I've missed her so much.  
"Where the fu-" her eyes wander to my leg, that Mimi is standing behind. Izzy sees Mimi and her face goes white.  
"Clary, who is that?" I turn and see Mimi who's been hiding behind my legs for awhile. I lean down and whisper "Sweetie, can you introduce yourself?"

Izzy's POV

Who is that child? My mind is going into overdrive, trying to find a logical explanation. The little red-headed girl with stunning gold eyes looks up at me and quietly says "Hi, I'm Mimi." She has an adorable voice,  
"Hi Mimi, I'm Isabelle." I give her a small smile. I look up at Clary. She's got a lot of explaining to do.  
"I didn't know you'd have someone, your room only has one bed." I say  
"It's fine, it's just for three days until our furniture arrives."  
"Oh, okay." And I sound like an idiot.  
I lead her up to her room and let her settle in. Mimi is adorable. Clary put her into these blue pyjamas, and it's just too cute. Mimi was asleep by 9:00pm. Clary comes downstairs into the kitchen in pyjama pants and a white tank-top, her red hair is going crazy.  
"Hey just a quick question: where's Jace?" She says  
"He's out hunting with Alec" I say briskly "Speaking of Jace, spill it red, what the hell is going on, tell me everything. All 5 years."

Clary's POV

"It was a little less then 5 years ago and I was 17. Jace and I where going strong, I was positive he loved me. And I loved him too. Then he proposed." Izzy raised her eyebrows quizzically  
"Didn't see that one coming did you? That night we... did it. And it only takes one time, one of us forgot to use something and 3 weeks later I find out I'm pregnant. You're asking yourself why didn't she just tell him? Well we had talked about this earlier, he had said he didn't think we were ready for kids and I agreed. This made it worse, I panicked even more then someone usually would when they found out this sort of news. And decided that I should leave. I regretted it Izzy and I didn't want to, I just didn't want Jace to leave me so I pushed down my own feelings and left. 8 and a half months later Mimi comes into the world, healthy and happy. I had a nice job and we were living comfortably. I wanted to tell Jace, I called him once and I panicked again. I think he hates me now and I can't do anything to fix it. So I just gave up and lived with Mimi in California. Then I got a job offer here, it was too good to be true so I took it and now were here. I was just going to avoid you guys, but our hotel wouldn't let us in and I didn't know we're to go. So I came here."  
Izzy looks shocked, she opens her mouth and says "Is she Jace's?"  
"Yes." I say, nodding my head  
"Are you sure?"  
"Jace is the only guy I've ever been with, and you've seen Mimi's eyes."  
"Clary you need to tell Jace."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the super nice reviews!**

**enjoy!**

Clary's POV

"You need to tell Jace." Says Izzy  
"No." I say "Izzy, I broke his heart and left without saying even saying goodbye. He doesn't want to see me or ever speak to me again."  
"No." she says handing me the phone. "Call him. Now."  
I take the phone and dial the number that I've been neglecting to call for a long time. It rings twice and then he picks up. "Hello?" Says a way too familiar voice. I'm silent, I don't say anything I just hold the phone up to my ear. I want to hear his voice again "Hello?" he says. I hang up, I can't do this. I run up to my and Mimi's room, and get into the bathroom.  
Now I'm sobbing, I'm trying to stop but I can't, this hurts too much. Love shouldn't feel like this, wait a minute? Love? Clary you haven't seen him in 5 years you're over it. But I know that I'm really not. I'll never be over him. I'm sobbing now, I hear the door open slowly and I try to cover my face. "Mama?" It's Mimi. She can't see me like this.  
"Mama, are you crying?" She says in her soft sleepy voice.  
"No, no, sweetie. I just got something in my eye." I say quickly.  
"Oh, okay." Gosh she's gullible. "Go back to bed Mimi." I say. I get up, pick her up and place her softly on the bed. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and leave the room.  
I close the door quietly, when I turn around I muffle a shriek. It's Jace, he's here. He's actually here.  
If I do this quietly enough I can get back into my room without him seeing me. I slowly open the door, so far so good and then it creeks. I panic and throw the door open and get in as quickly as possible. I close the door quickly but quietly and lock it.  
I climb into my bed next to Mimi, she's been amazing. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't this well behaved.  
I can't sleep, I keep on thinking of when I was in the hallway and I saw Jace. He wasn't facing me so I doubt he saw me but his hair was still perfect and he was just as hot from behind that he had been 5 years ago. I want to see his face so badly, no Fray stop thinking like that. You've got Mimi now, she's all you need. I slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up at 6:32 am, the sun has already come up and is stabbing my eyes. I slowly get up and stretch. This is all too familiar, 4 years ago this was routine, waking up, being with Jace, killing demons with him and Izzy. When Mimi came along I stopped training and sort of boycotted the shadow hunter world. I shower and brush my teeth, then I get dressed. I wear put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black camisole and put on a blue hoodie. It's October 1rst and its already getting cold. Mimi stirs, she gets up, rubs her eyes and stretches. I brush the knots out of her red hair, put her into a pair of dark purple leggings and a white long sleeved shirt. But she's shivering so I give her her favourite black sweater that I zip up.  
"Mama, I'm hungry." She says  
"What are you hungry for?" I ask  
"Cereal." She says  
"Ok, let's get you some cereal."  
We walk to the kitchen, all they have is Cheerios. I pour the cereal and some milk into a bowl and find a small spoon and hand it to Mimi.  
Mimi finishes quickly, she must've been starving because I don't think we had dinner.  
"Mama, I need to go to the bathroom were is it?" I show her the bathroom. I go back to the kitchen, I make myself a bowl of cereal, which is by the way super stale and start to eat. Then the door swings open, I look and see; it Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4a

Clary's POV

No, no, no, no, no, no. It's Jace, I knew coming here would be a mistake. Why did I do this? Crap, I should say something. I'm just looking into his eyes right now, his perfect golden eyes, Mimi's look just like them, there are no differences.  
"Clary?" He says, he takes a seat across from me at the small kitchen table. I'm silent, I don't know what to say. "Clary." He takes a deep breath. "I don't know what happened 5 years ago, but please help me understand. So I can know what I did wrong." He says  
"Jace, you didn't do anything wrong." I say calmly, I'm holding back tears, I don't think I can be in the same room as him without crying. "Then why did you go?" He says quietly. "Jace, I can't do this right now." I say quickly get up and run to get Mimi and my purse then we leave.  
I heil a cab and we climb in, I say our new street and we drive. I look behind us and see Jace standing in the rain watching is drive away. It's raining but I think I see him crying, I feel like such a jerk. I'm causing him pain, Izzy's right, I need to tell him, but how?

Jace's POV

And then she was gone. How did I let her go again? She drove away, leaving forever. I shouldn't have let her go. If she could just tell me why then it would be easier too understand and get over. Now I'm spending all this time thinking. What happened that made her leave?  
She still looked the same, it was like she hadn't aged at all. She's beautiful, I sound like such a suck-up here. But what Clary and I had was so so real and she threw it away. Then my phone beeps, I've got a text. Probably Alec, I take my phone out of my pocket. The text message on the screen.  
We need to talk, Bohillard building, room 221. 12:00pm. Tomorrow. Please be there -CF

Sorry for the short chapter I just felt bad for the cliff hanger. I'll update soon, thanks for the comments! :) Please review, because ill love you forever if you do! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of your reviews, ill give you cupcakes if you review!**

Clary's POV

We get to the apartment, crap we don't have any stuff. Its coming tomorrow, well just sleep on sleeping bags tonight. We don't even have our clothes, but there's no way we're trgoing back the institute. Ever. I'll call Izzy and ask for our stuff. I call her, it rings once and then she picks up. "Hi Izzy, I need a favor."  
"Anything Clary." She says  
"Can you bring my stuff from the institute?"  
"What, I thought you were staying here!"  
"Sorry change of plans, please bring me my suitcase, I have no clothing, neither does Mimi and our furniture isn't here yet so it would be really nice if you could just drop off our stuff."  
"Clary what happened?" She says, she knows me too well it's impossible to lie.  
"Jace saw me and asked me about why i left."  
"So you left again?"  
"Don't ask me why, I just couldn't handle it. Please help Izzy."  
"Fine."  
I hang up and start wondering, what am I going to do? Tomorrows Monday, the moving truck is going to arrive and Mimi's starting in a preschool program. So that she can socialize and make friends with kids her own age and so I don't need to consistently entertain her in a apartment full of boxes.  
And Jace. He's coming tomorrow, oh god what the heck am I going to say "oh by the way, while I was gone I had your child"? He's going to hate me so much, I hate myself so much. Why did I do this?  
I'm such an idiot. The door bell rings, I rush to answer it. It's Izzy,  
"Hey!" She says "I also brought coffee!"  
"Thank you so much." I say taking the coffee cup and taking a small sip.  
She hands me my large suitcase and Mimi's pink suitcase that is now covered in glitter. "Wait, Magnus and Alec know?" I say  
"How the hell did you know that?" I hold up the suitcase showing her that its covered in pink glitter.  
"Fine, but Alec already knew and I bumped into Magnus at the coffee shop. But I didn't tell him it's Mimi's. He just knows you're back in town. That's what everyone knows. Why haven't you told Jace?"  
I pause. "I'm telling him tomorrow, he's coming over at noon."  
"I'm holding you to that red, I've got to run, demons aren't going to kill themselves." That sounds like so much fun. I had just completed my training when I found out about Mimi. So I am official a Shadowhunter, but I've got Mimi, so I can't just run around on killing sprees and crazy goose chases like I used too.  
"Okay, I'll see you around." I say "and thanks for the coffee."  
"No problem, bye."  
It's getting late, I should probably start getting ready for bed. Mimi takes a bath and puts on her blue pajamas. I put on a purple tank top and my Polk-a-dot pajama pants.  
I unroll the sleeping bags and place them side by side in the master bedroom. This apartment is really nice, it's got my bedroom, one for Mimi, another guest bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living space. Its all on hardwood floors except the bathroom which has a simple grey tile. But it's got zero furniture.  
Mimi, I call. She runs into the room,  
"Did you brush your teeth?" She nods her head. "Okay, it's time for bed then." She crawls into her sleeping bag, I give her a kiss on the forehead  
"Goodnight Mimi."  
"Night Mama." She says quietly.  
Mimi falls asleep quickly but I can't. I'm thinking, my brain is going crazy and I can't shut it up. I think about what I'm going to say, how's he going to react to this. Mad. He's going to be angry that you kept her away from him for 4 years. I slowly drift off into a black sleep, no dreams just wild thoughts bouncing off he walls of my head.  
My alarm goes off at 7:00 am I'm careful not to wake up Mimi. I take a quick 9 minute shower and get dressed, I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt and my favorite necklace that my mom gave to me on my sixteenth birthday, it's a simple silver chain with a small silver key on it. This shirt shows off the necklace perfectly and I white cardigan when I realize how cold it is. I tie my hair back in a loose bun with strands of hair falling out and framing my face. It's 7:20am. Now it's time to wake up Mimi, I brush her crazy red hair and put her into a pair of red jeans and a white t-shirt. I give her her black sweater and a bagel and we head out. She insists on bringing her red backpack filled with her crayons and a sketch pad and her lunch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and strawberries. For a four year old she can draw pretty well.  
I heil a cab and we climb in, I honestly need to get a car, I know it's New York City, but I shouldn't be chauffeuring Mimi in cabs whenever we go somewhere.  
We arrive at the preschool, it's in a nice looking building in a nice part of town, with high praise from other parents whose children have gone here, so I decided that it was a nice place to send Mimi.  
I hang around at the preschool for awhile and meet her teachers although she won't really be learning much, it's only preschool. I've been told that they do mostly art projects and activities outside. But I'm fine with that, she's only four I'm not expecting them to teach her square root of pi or anything.  
I get home at 8:30 just about three and a half hours to think about what I'm going to say to Jace. Not nearly enough time.  
Her preschool program is a full day but its every other day so it's on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. And it's from September to June but, since we just moved they made an exception to let her in in October.  
The movers arrive, what they do is they place all my furniture where I want it and they put the boxes wherever so you unpack the boxes but the real furniture is there. It's so nice to have chairs and a real bed again. I do Mimi's room first I make her bed with her pink sheets. Put a desk in her room with a stool and lamps put her books in her shelves and organize her toys in green plastic bins that I put under her bed and then place a pink carpet in her room, I think she'll like it. Then I realize it's 11:30 Jace will be here any minute, I said 12 but he's always tediously early.  
I finish my room which is a hell of a lot simpler then Mimi's mine is just my bed with my white sheets my dresser and a desk. I also hung up pictures of me and my mom one of me and Jace on top of the Empire State Building is in my sock drawer. And one of Mimi at the beach in California is also on my wall.  
The door bell rings, here goes nothing.  
I open the door and see him. He's still really hot, his eyes still sparkle like they did when we were younger and his hair is still amazing and soft looking. I really want to run my fingers through his blond curls.  
"Hi." I say quickly  
"Hi." He says stepping into the apartment and looking around the room as if analyzing everything I own.  
"Jace we need to talk about something important-" I start but he cuts me off with his lips against mine. I stiffen and then loosen. I missed this so much. His lips are soft, his tongue trails along my bottom lip begging for entrance and I oblige,  
He tastes like caramel. All of these feelings, the want, the hurt and pain all resurface when his lips meet mine. "Jace," I moan, his lips are on my neck and driving me crazy. "Jace we really need to talk." I say I'm trying to be serious but I'm loving this way too much to actually make him stop. My legs wrap themselves around his waist and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. He carries me to my bedroom without breaking the kiss and closing the door behind him.

**how did you guys like that? Please review because it would mean a lot! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much, 20 reviews for one chapter is really big for me! Thanks so much and please continue. Because I'll give you cupcakes :)**

Clary's POV

Well this complicates things. How am I supposed to tell him now? Did he come here with a plan to seduce me?  
"Jace?" I say  
"Hmmm?" He replies  
"What happens now?" I ask  
"I really don't know." He says quietly. I glance at the clock, it's 1:56pm.  
"This is important," I say "meet me in the kitchen in like 10 minutes."  
"K," I get up and put on his shirt and tie my hair into a bun. His shirt smells like him, I've missed this smell so much.  
I walk into the kitchen which is basically the kitchen, a small table that has 4 chairs around it and a sea of boxes that contains random things.  
Jace walks into the kitchen without a shirt on seeing that I'm wearing it and takes a seat. I sit in the chair opposite him and stare into his fantastic gold eyes.  
"Jace I'm so sorry." I start, this is already going down hill. "I should've told you 5 years ago and stayed I know you will hate me and you'll probably never want to see again. But here goes anyway. Jace I was pregnant when I left New York."

Jace's POV

My jaw drops anything other then this would be simple to deal with, no there's another persons life added into this equation. Its no longer a simple romance this is intense.  
"Where is the result of your pregnancy?" I ask dumbfounded. I sound like a complete dumbass.  
"At preschool." Says Clary. "And it's a she, her name's Mimi and she's four." Says Clary. I look into her eyes, they're glassy and watery. Shit, she's crying.  
"Clary, who's the father?" I ask. I'm not sure what I should be hoping for, if I'm the dad. Or if I'm not.  
"Of course you are!" She yells, now she's upset. She stands up and starts pacing around the kitchen.  
"Who else would be?" She yells  
"I don't know, I was just asking. Please calm down." I say calmly. "We need to talk about this calmly and like adults."  
"Fine." She says sitting back down into the chair across from me.  
"Clary, can I see her?" I ask cautiously. I don't know how she's going to react to that question and I'm kind of scared. I just found out I fathered a child I've never seen before. Clary takes her iPhone out of her pocket without saying a word, and flicks to a picture of her and shows me.  
He picture's of a small girl with red curls and a bunch of freckles sprinkled across her face. She's wearing a white bathing suit and is sitting on the sand at a beach somewhere. But the thing that stuns me the most is her eyes. They're mine. She has my exact eyes. They're gold and they shimmer when light hits them. She's adorable. Then something weird happens, a pang of anger hits me. I've already missed out on 4 years with my child.  
"Clary, why did you leave?" I ask anger is boiling up inside of me, and it's directed at Clary, which I thought was completely impossible.  
"Jace I was so scared." She says, she reads me so well and sees I'm angry. "We had talked about this, we agreed we weren't ready. So I thought if one of us was to take the child it should be me, at least one of us would be happy with what we had agreed on. So many thoughts raced through my head I didn't know if you were just going to leave and never see me again or or..."  
"Clary, I would never have left you. I love you so much it hurts and it almost killed me when you left."  
"Jace I'm so sorry." She starts, but I interrupt her,  
"Sorry I need to think about this Clary it's new and I don't know how to feel. Bye."

Clary's POV

He just left, he didn't even take his shirt, that I'm still wearing.  
I check the time. Crap, how's it already 2:30, I've got to go get Mimi. I find my clothing that's scattered around the room and put them into a laundry hamper. I put on a pair of black leggings, a blue t-shirt, my grey zip up hoodie and a green scarf. I put on a pair of brown lace up boots, grab my purse and leave.  
I get to the preschool 5 minutes late but I brought Mimi a brownie so there's my excuse, I was getting her a brownie and definitely not sleeping with her father that she doesn't know about. Shit I'm such an idiot.  
"Hi Mimi!" I say putting a fake smile on my face. "How was your first day?" I say, putting my arm around her shoulder. "Good." She says happily. "We did paints and mixed the colors and learned the color names and played tag." She says fast. "Did you make any friends?" I ask.  
"Yes, her name's Jocelyn and she can draw rainbows and she lets me use her markers." I smile, I'm so happy she made a friend. Mimi talks all the way home, the only few seconds of silence is when I give her the brownie that she eats exceptionally slowly.  
We arrive back at the apartment and I show her her room. Mimi really likes it, she's playing in the her room now while I unpack the boxes in the living space and try not to think about Jace.

**thanks please review and I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! **

Clary POV

I haven't slept in a week.  
All I'm doing is thinking about Jace, I hurt him. That was something we had promised each other we would never do when we were together.  
We've had no contact, I should be used to it, you know after 5 years of not seeing him a week should be easy. Wrong. It's so much worse. Especially after sleeping with him. In fact, I haven't spoken to anyone from the institute since I slept with Jace and its killing me on the inside. I need to tell someone, but who? Ive got no friends yet, well there's Mimi's friend: Jocelyn's mother Anna. But I've only known her for a week, definitely not someone I'm ready to confide in. Only other person I know in New York that I'm ready to talk to is Izzy, wait no I have an idea.  
I take my phone out of my pocket I dial the number and the receiver picks up immediately.  
"Hi." I say calmly  
"Hello, who is this?"  
"Magnus, it's Clary."  
"Clary?" Says a dumbfounded Magnus.  
"Yes, Magnus I need to talk to someone about something important and i need some advice. Can you come over?"  
"Of course darling."  
Then I here the doorbell ring, I run and open the door, of course it's Magnus. He's wearing a pair of rainbow skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Needless to say: he hasn't changed much.  
"Hello Clary dear!" He says giving me a massive hug.  
"Hi Magnus." I say awkwardly.  
"What did you need to talk to me about." He says this intensely and his eyes are saying: spill everything that's happened over the past 5 years or ill give your house a surprise makeover.  
"Magnus I have a child," his eyes widen "She's Jace's, she four. There's your basics. I ran away because I panicked. A week ago I told Jace," I can see Magnus is getting excited.  
"How did he react?" He's almost screaming at me, I can tell the suspense is killing him.  
"We slept together."  
"You slept with Jace! So he was happy when you told him?" He says  
"Not exactly, you see; we slept together before I told him and after I told him, he stormed off."  
I can almost see the wheels turning in head trying to figure out some advice for me and what I should do.  
"Clary, I don't know what you can do."

Jace's POV

It's been a week since she told me. A whole week. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How to react, this is going to take time. Time. Time to figure out what the hell we mean now. What that thing at her apartment meant.  
I need to meet her, the kid I mean. Mimi.

**I know this is a pathetic excuse for a chapter but please review and tell me what you think, if you want you can PM me and ask me questions and stuff. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile, I had some extreme writers blocK. Thanks to lizerb for the question that helped me get back into writing this. I was running low on ideas, thanks for the impeccable reviews I love you all and please continue! Please!**

**anyway thanks for being so patient**

**enjoy!**

Jace's POV

I slice the demons throat and with a loud, ear drum shattering shriek it disappears into a cloud of dust that falls to he ground in the alley i'm standing in. I've been focusing on demon hunting for the past week and a half since Clary told me about Mimi, I thought demon hunting would be a good way to keep my mind off of it. Apparently it's not working.  
I still haven't met the kid, I imagine what I would say but nothing seems to work. How's Mimi going to react to this too? What if she hates me?

Clary's POV

Mimi's at preschool today so I'm at work. I work for a man named Mr. Hoop who is a very rich 65 year old man. He moved to New York about a month ago and instead of bringing his stuff in a moving truck he decided that it would be easier to buy everything new, including a new art collection.  
Today we are going to a brand new gallery featuring multiple local artists. I'm convincing Mr. Hoop that a painting of a pig will not look good in his guest bathroom and the artist is giving me the stink eye, I'm sorry this is my job that I take extremely seriously and the pig painting isn't very good. But he won't budge he's very stubborn and buys it for 3000$. I am a horrible art consultant.  
We finish early because Mr. Hoop blew his daily budget on the pig painting so I get a half day, sort of.  
The cab ride home is horrible too it smells like vomit and mold.  
I arrive home at 1 but it's already incredibly dark, I think it's going to snow soon or rain like crazy. I make myself some tea and quietly sip it alone.  
I miss him so much. I'm thinking about this and a tear rolls down my cheek. Clary, get a hold of yourself. But I know I probably can't.  
Then my phone rings. I answer it quickly: "Hello?" I say  
"Hello, may I speak to Miss Fray?"  
"Speaking." I say, this sounds urgent.  
"Your daughter has been in a unidentified accident, she is currently hospitalized. Please come." I drop my tea, the mug shatters and tea spills everywhere. But I hardly hear it. I drop the phone grab my purse and run.  
Running is not fast enough, I heil a cab and climb in. I shout at the cab driver, he gives me an horrible glare and turns to the wheel. This is probably the slowest cab ride in my life, everything is in slow motion. I know the cab ride is only ten minutes but the fear that eating me on the inside makes it feel like a day. I'm panicking, trying to calm myself down takes a lot of self strength. I manage to talk to the receptionist without my voice hitching, "I'm Clary Fray, where's my daughter?"  
"Room 32D second floor."  
I don't even wait for her to finish the sentence, and I'm gone.  
I'm waiting for the elevator, I honestly despise hospitals. It smells kind of depressing and there are people getting surgery and getting wheeled around on the beds. The elevator doors open, I step in and press the 2 button about 20 times before the doors close. It stops on one floor and a crying man walks in. When we get to the second floor I dash out incredibly fast trying to find Mimi. They said it was a unidentified accident, they didn't say what condition she's in or how she's doing. I find her room and enter. There she is, lying on the bed, asleep or in a coma. her arm is in a sling and she's covered in cuts. A doctor is standing beside her writing on a clip board. She looks up and says "Are you her guardian?"  
"Yes," I say quickly. "It appears you daughter was attacked by something, lost quiet a bit of blood and passed out. She seems to have a broken arm but she's fine and will be okay."  
I relax, but only for a few seconds, I realize she's got stains on her clothing its definitely something, I don't think the doctor noticed this. But I see it. She's covered in ichor. Demon blood. Its in her hair too. How could I be such an idiot, I knew this would happen eventually I was just hoping it would be never.  
Then Mimi stirs and wakes up. "Mama?" She croaks  
"Yes Mimi?" I say  
"What happened?" She says  
"Well, what do you remember?"  
"There was a boy, he had blue hair he came up to me and he wasn't a boy, he was a monster. It was trying to kill me. It kept on attacking me but then people came, people dressed in black came and killed him they saved me and called an ambulance. But that's all I remember." She looks at me with her glassy gold eyes and asks "Mama?"  
"Yes?" I say  
"What was it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9a

I'm kneeling beside the bed so that my face is level with Mimi's. Then the doctor comes in and asks me to leave, they need to X-ray her arm and swollen leg it takes a lot of effort for them to make me leave my hurt 4 year old daughter in a room full of strangers but after 5 minutes I give up and wait outside, I'm still in shock though, a demon has attacked her. I'm seriously considering doing what my mother did and basically erasing her sight but she would eventually find out and she would despise me.  
I pick my phone out of my purse and slowly dial the number. He pick up immediately. "Clary?" Says his haunting voice.  
"Jace. Your daughters been attacked, I know you're mad but I think you should be part of her life. You don't need to speak to me, I'll understand if you don't come at all but-" and he hangs up.

It takes me a moment to realize what just happened, to react and turn off my phone. I sit there, stunned that he doesn't care about Mimi. I knew he was mad but not to the point where he wouldn't care about his injured child.  
A doctor comes out of Mimi's room and says "Are you the guardian of Mimi Fray-Herondale?"  
"Yes." I say quickly, just tell me what happened!  
"She has lost more blood then we estimated, she will need to be hospitalize for awhile, and she has a broken arm, a sprained ankle and she'll need stitches on her shoulder and leg were she was cut deeply. But after a few days she should be fine."  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, she's okay. It's going to be fine.  
"It's going to be awhile until you can see her, we need to put on a cast and give her stitches." Says the doctor.  
"Ok, thanks." I say quietly.  
I need to move around and eat something, keep busy. I need to get coffee or something. Just do something to keep my mind off Mimi... And Jace.  
I go down to the main floor, looking for a distraction. I look outside through the hospital glass doors and notice it's snowing, first time I've seen snow in quiet awhile. We didn't get much in California. This is not wussy snow, it's like a full on snowstorm. There's already a thin layer forming on the ground outside and I can hear the wind whistling and rustling windows. It's actually pretty, the white snowflakes spiralling through the cold, winter air, it's something I'd want to paint. I'll show Mimi the snow, I think she'll like it.  
There's a Starbucks literally around the corner, would I be classified as a bad mother if I left for 5 minutes to get a coffee? I run to the Starbucks and back, the coffee warms up my hands and wakes me up. Gosh I needed that. Okay, I'm buzzed now, bring it on world.  
I run through the frigid air back to the hospital, it's even windier now and I'm freezing by the time I get back. I zip up my sweater all the way and I thank goodness I chose to wear my brown lace up boots instead of my flats today.  
Why am I sitting here? I think. My child is literally 2 floors above me, injured and I'm sitting here in the hospital lobby sipping my freaking Starbucks coffee!  
I'm starting to move towards the elevator the hospital glass doors open, I turn and look who it could be.  
I freeze, it's Jace. If we make eye contact I will freak out. Why is he here? He hung up on me. Why would he want to come?  
Then his eyes meet mine, I'm screwed. What am I supposed to say to him?  
Time is moving slowly and quickly at the same time. It seems impossible, everything else around me moves and a normal pace but the seconds building up to him walking towards me move faster then the speed of light. Now he's standing in front of me. I'm practically drunk by his presence, SNAP OUT OF IT. I shake my head and focus on Jace.  
"Clary what happened?" He asks, he's trying to hide it but I know him too well, he's worried out of his mind.  
"Jace," I love the way it sounds when I say it. "She was attacked."  
"Is she okay?" He says louder, he's letting his guard down now, he's definitely scared. I can almost laugh at the idea, Jace Herondale: scared.  
"She going to be fine." I say slowly.  
"Why would you care though?" I'm say this a little too loudly, a receptionist turns and looks at me.  
"Clary, why would you think I don't care?" He says, I think that accusation might of hurt him.  
"Well, ignoring me for two weeks and hanging up on me when i tell you your daughter was in a accident doesn't send the sort of message that you do care!"  
"Clary can we talk about this somewhere else?" He says, I guess he's noticed people are starting to stare.  
"Fine." I say quickly  
He leads me into a small room, probably a janitors closet, there all sorts of cleaners and mops.  
"I tried to get here as quickly as possible, when you told me about the accident I almost had a panic attack!" He says, I'm surprised at how calm he is.  
"You ignored me for a week after i told you you have a child!" say "Why?, why didn't you just talk to me?"  
"Clary I needed to sort out how I felt about this." He says quietly.  
"Well?" I say. How do you feel about this?  
"I want to meet her, and know her. Clary, I want her to know her dad and I want to be there for her." He pauses. "And you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's late, but I love you all and this chapter also kinda sucks BUT I NEED IDEAS so if you have any just PM me.

Please review :)

"Jace..." I stop myself. What can I say now? I just really want to kiss him, so I do. His lips meet mine and all I can think is; he really does care. This isn't like the kisses in my apartment those were hot and frantic . This one's calmer and sweeter, it's slow and perfect. I wrap my legs around his waist and he holds me against the door, stabling us both and all without breaking this kiss. I play with the curls on the back to his neck causing him to moan. His arms are wrapped firmly around my waist, after all these years I still feel safe and warm when being held by him.  
The door that I'm being stabled on is suddenly pushed open. Jace barely flinches and tightens his grip around me. Jace sets me down so that im standing, I turn and see, it's the janitor. My cheeks are on fire, I can feel he blood rush to them as I blush so much my cheeks are probably the same colour as my hair. The man starts yelling at us in a language that I can't understand. Jace pushes past him, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him out of the closet.  
I don't know why, but I want to laugh. I guess if you think about it, getting caught making out in a janitors closet is a slightly humorous situation. So I laugh and I realize, Jace is laughing too. That makes me happy, it means that we can still get along.  
"Where do we go now?" He asks  
"Follow me." I say quietly.  
We're still holding hands so I pull him into the elevator and press the 2 button. The doors open and I pull him out.  
We run through the hallways of the hospital. It's got this horrible smell of cleaning products and tears and an all round plastic and modern feel. But with Jace's hand wrapped around mine it's all okay.  
I know after this we are going to need to work through this slowly but I want to be with Jace. He said he wants to be there for me. Does that mean he wants to be with me and Mimi and be a family. Or provide checks that help me take care of Mimi but shell never actually see him. I have never wishes for anything more: I want it to be the first option so much.  
We reach the door to Mimi's room, "Jace," I say "I want to do this, and I would. I need to know that you really want this. Do you want me and Mimi?" I ask "do you want to be part of our strange little family, or not even family, just part of Mimi's life because if you don't then I don't want us to get hurt like I hurt you." He leans forward and kisses me, damn it's getting hot in the hospital. "Clary, I love you." He whispers "Of course I want to be there."  
I kiss him again, I open the door and pull Jace into Mimi's little room. The doctors have cleared out and she's got a cast on her right arm, stitches on her right shoulder and a bandage around her left foot. She's really pale but she looks healthy nonetheless. I glance at Jace whose just staring her.

Jace's POV

I'm looking at her, she's a mini clary, like exactly the same, the red curls, the freckles,she's even got the small build like her. Her eyes flicker open, it's like someone turned on a light. Her eyes are gold, like in the picture of her on Clary's phone. But there much more intense when you see her in real life.  
Oh god, what do I do? The kid's staring at me. Just say something, damn it Jace pull yourself together!  
"Hi," I say "I'm..."


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG WE DID IT! WE HIT 100! Thank you so much for everything and please continue it means so much to me, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a fanfiction. I love you all! **

Jace's POV

I look at Clary, please help me I don't know what to say to her. It's like the kids eyes are literally melting my heart, do my eyes do that too? "I'm..." Clary steps in, I'm definitely going to thank her for that later.  
"Mimi," she says "This is your dad." I look at Mimi, she smiles at me. That's adorable, I smile back.  
"Hi." Says Mimi quietly  
"Hi." I reply. "What happened to you?" I ask, and why the hell does it smell like demon blood? I think.  
"I got a cast!" She says holding her arm up to show me.  
"Yeah, I can see that." I say smiling "Does your arm still hurt?" I ask.  
"No." She says happily. I smile, one minute into meeting her and I never want to go another day without seeing her.  
Now's when I noticed the stains on her, it's ichor, why didn't Clary tell me she was attacked by a demon?

Mimi slowly drifts off into sleep, it's almost 11 now. I'm tired but I can't sleep, I need answers from Clary now.  
"Clary did you know her attacker was a demon?" I ask her. She looks at her feet. "Yes." Of course she knew, I don't take Clary as an idiot. But why didn't she tell me?  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask  
"Jace, there wasn't much time, one second you were here, then I was screaming at you, then we were kissing..." She pauses, "It moved so fast, and what was important to me was that Mimi was alright."  
She's right that is what's important.  
"Clary, what are you going to do about her having the sight? And explaining the demons attacking her?" I ask  
"Jace I don't know!" She says loudly.  
Okay, I need to cool down, yelling at the mother of my child in a hospital at midnight isn't a good idea.  
"Look, Jace, I'm incredibly tired, this has been such a long day." She says "Can we continue this tomorrow?"  
She's right, it's midnight, lets just go to sleep.  
There are two chairs beside each other in this Mimis hospital room. Clary sits in one and I sit in the other. I watch her fall asleep in the chair, she loves Mimi so much, I can see that just by her loyalty and sleeping in a chair, for probably multiple nights considering Mimi's condition, to be there for her child. It's actually kinda hot.  
My eyes close and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up, shit my neck hurts. Where the hell am I, oh yeah, the hospital. I turn and see Clary's head resting on my shoulder, she's still asleep and I don't want to wake her. She's beautiful when she sleeps, her red hair is tied in a messy red bun, although some hair has escaped the hair elastic and is falling in front of her face. She looks peaceful.  
She stirs and opens her eyes and looks straight up at me. "Morning." She says in a sleepy voice.  
"Morning." I say smiling, it's a new day. That doesn't mean that there's a clean slate, just a bit of a fresh start.

i **know it's short, but I wanted to get something up because I hit 100. Ill start updating more often and they will definitely be longer! Thanks anpool ease review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoa you guys are lucky bastards, 2 chapters in 2 days, please enjoy and review! **

Clary's POV

I'm starving, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, I glance at Jace's watch 6:57am. That's the earliest I've waken up in a awhile.  
"Jace," I say "Let's get food." I say, now I'm realizing how much my neck hurts. We both stand up and walk out the door.  
We of course go to Starbucks because I'm addicted to coffee. It's only 7 in the morning so there's not a lot of people here yet. I got a latte, Jace got plain black coffee. We head back to the hospital, it's freezing, it snowed a foot last night and there are still a few snow flakes falling from the sky and it's extremely cloudy. My sweater isn't doing much right now, my teeth are chattering and I can feel the goosebumps on my arms and legs. Jace wraps his jacket around me, leaving him in just a t-shirt.  
"Thank you." I say smiling, he's a real gentleman.  
We go back to Mimi's room to check on her, she's still sleeping peacefully. I give her a kiss on the forehead and turn to see Jace standing in the doorway looking, awkward.  
"Jace, she's your kid too, come kiss her forehead." I say, he smiles and does so. After he kisses Mimi he turns so that he's facing me.  
"You seem like a good kisser." I say jokingly  
"Well, I was just practicing there." He says, I laugh at this.  
"Really?" I say "Are you done practicing yet?" I say, I just realized how close our faces really are.  
"Yes." He says breathlessly. Then he closes the gap separating our faces, by locking his lips against mine. The kiss lasted for several minutes, maybe an hour  
We break apart, I'm completely out of breath.  
I suddenly feel very sick, not caused by the kiss, my stomach hurts like hell and I'm feeling extremely nauseous. I need to sit down. But my stomach hurts even more, I'm going to puke. Well that's the best my to turn somebody off.  
I turn on my heels and run, the bathroom is not close enough, Jace is following me and calling my name but I don't hear him. I arrive at the ladies bathroom just in time and puke. Ugh, I feel horrible. I actually haven't felt this bad since I was pregnant with Mimi. Wait, pregnant? What day is it? I check my phone, it's the 2nd of November, I haven't had my period in a month.  
I need a pregnancy test, there needs to be one here, but I need fresh air and I feel like I'm going to puke again. So I get up and quickly run out of the hospital, leaving Jace alone. He's going to be pissed, but I've got a good reason.  
When I'm out of the hospital, I stop myself. I need to take deep breaths and calm down. It's not working. I try making a mental list of things I need to do,  
Step one: get in a cab  
Step two: go to a pharmacy  
Step three: buy a test  
Step four: pee on the goddamned stick.  
Step five: ...  
Ok follow the list get into a cab, I scream at the driver, he give me the stink eye but he'll get over it, he's a cab driver in NYC he's bound to get some psychos.  
I arrive at the pharmacy, I'm going to puke again.  
After running into the bathroom and retching I finally buy the test. I go back into the bathroom, which I now realize is completely disgusting; it smells so bad and there's something smeared on the walls  
I sit down in the one clean stall in the bathroom and open up the test it says that 1 blue line is negative, 2 blue lines are positive. After peeing on the stick I need to wait three minutes. 3 whole minutes, how the hell am I going to live through that? I need to know now!  
I'm staring at the clock on my phone 2 minutes have passed only 60 more seconds at the 3 minute mark, I pick the test which is currently facing down, off the counter and flip it over. My eyes widen. The test is...

**i know you guys probably hate me... But please review and if you have any questions PM me because I'll definetely reply and we'll become best friends. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews and such, sorry about the cliffhanger. Please review! Enjoy :)**

Clary's POV

Positive, the test is positive.  
I'm pregnant.  
The two blue lines on the little screen are burning into my eyes.  
it could be a false alarm, but who am I kidding? I'm puking and I haven't had my period in over a month. I have a baby growing in my stomach, Jace's baby growing in my stomach. I smile at that thought. I don't know how to react to this news, how is Jace going to react to this. What if he doesn't want it? We just started seeing each other again, our relationship status is a huge question mark but this is like the worse possible time for this sort of news. I know I'm completely over thinking this but what if this ruins everything, it's like we're building a very tall and thin glass building and, one rock could bring the whole thing crashing down.  
I'm resisting the urge to run away, but I need to tell Jace, I can't make the same mistake that I made 5 years ago by running away. I need to face this fear.  
I run out of the pharmacy, I can't get a cab so I just run. Ugh, I'm going to throw up again.  
When I finally reach the hospital it's only 9:00am I was only gone for 20 minutes.  
I go back up to the 2nd floor, where I assume Jace will be. I see him on the other side of the long hallway lined with doors to other patients rooms. He paces towards me and I start running towards him,  
"Jace." I say  
"Clary, what the hell happened?" He says loudly.  
" hold me." I say quietly, I can feel tears starting to slip down my cheeks. He doesn't protest to that. He wraps his arms around me, I rest my head on his chest.  
"Clary, what's wrong?" He asks softly  
"Before I tell you promise me you won't go." I say  
"I promise." He says holding me even tighter  
"Jace, I'm pregnant." I say now I'm sobbing. It takes a moment for him to react, but he doesn't loosen his grip around me.  
"Shhhhhh, calm down." He says soothingly "It's going to be alright."  
"Are you mad?" I ask, wiping away a tear.  
"Clary, I could never ever, ever, ever be mad at you. And it's like fifty percent my fault." He says, I smile.  
"I'm going to be there for you throughout the entire pregnancy and after, if that's what you want."  
"Yes, yes it is." I whisper, moving closer into his arms.  
My mind flashes to a future, a happy future, Jace and I, and Mimi. And the new baby, I don't care if its a boy or a girl, I think it's going to make us a real, little family. I think this baby is a good sign.  
"Jace are you happy about this?" I ask, looking into his eyes.  
"Yes," he says, smiling. "and I promise I'm going to be here for you, we aren't going to mess this up."  
I feel calmer now and relax, I was looking at this the wrong way, maybe this baby will bring us closer together. I look up into Jace's eyes I reach up on my tip-toes but I'm still not even close to his height. I wrap my arms around his neck and gently pull him into a kiss. He pulls away and smiles at me.  
"I promise." He says again.  
I hug him, we stay like this, in each others arms for a long time until:  
"Crap, I forgot about Mimi." I say, pulling away from Jace.  
"She woke up while you were gone." He says, "The nurse wanted to check on her one last time before she gets out."  
"Good, thank you." I say.  
We walk towards Mimi's room, when we get to her door a nurse comes out of her room.  
"She's, doing fine, great actually, you will be able to leave tonight."  
"Thanks." I say quickly, we get into Mimi's room. Her eyes are watching the television on the wall, but they shift when Jace and I enter and are now fixed on us.  
"Hi." She says in her soft voice.  
"How are you feeling?" Asks Jace. I smile at him, Mimi's golden eyes meet his and she says  
"Really good, dad."

**thanks, please review, if you have any questions please PM me because ill definitely reply and we can become best friends! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm on vacation for the next 2 weeks so updates may be be scarce because the Internet here is pretty shitty. **

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot and please continue!**

**If you guys have Any questions about my fanfic or suggestion (I am really open to suggestions) then please PM me and I promise I'll reply and we can become best friends. **

Jace's POV

Clary hands Mimi a small purple coat and pulls Mimi's hair into a low ponytail. She doesn't fuss like most children her age would, she holds still and waits for Clary to finish. I just stare at them both, astonished of how alike they are. Then Mimi pulls on her knee length coat and we head out of the hospital. I'm so happy to finally get out of the hospital, I hate them just as much as Clary does, and my daughter (that's a new word) just spent a few days in one injured.

The three of us step outside, it's stopped snowing but it looks like it will soon. There's a thick layer of snow on the ground. Mimi has to touch it before she realizes how cold it is. When she starts shivering Clary gives her her hat, Mimi pulls it on and her curly red hair puffs out and sticks up. But Mimi doesn't care. What sort of a five year old would?

* * *

After getting a cab and driving half way across town we finally get back to Clary's apartment. It's gotten really dark, but it's winter so it tends to get dark earlier, but I still have no idea what time it is.

I check the clock hanging on the wall, 9:17 does that mean "bed time" I have no idea. Oh god I suck at parenting. Well I better get good at it some time soon, I'm going to be a dad (there's another new word) of 2. I honestly never thought this is how my life would turn out. I did think about Clary and I having a family but this is actually real, and I'm going to sound like a compete wuss but this is honestly the most scary thing ever. The thought of being a parent horrifies me, thinking that I could completely screw up this child's life is scary but wonderful at the same time. My little girl could go on and do incredible things and i will be so proud. We're going to be a family, no matter what other people may think or say, this is going to work I am ready for this. I am ready.

My train of thought crashes when Clary starts yelling at me from the kitchen. I run to the kitchen to see whats happening.

"Jace, my boss just called me in late and since I took 3 days off because of Mimi's accident I couldn't refuse, could you put her to bed? Or just watch her until I get back." She says this very quickly and doesn't wait for a response, this is probably urgent for her boss and she need to get there now.

"Okay." I say calmly

"Thanks!" She says, she gives me a quick peck on the lips, grabs her coat and she's gone.

The first thought that comes to my mind is; Mimi. Where the hell is she? I run into her room. She's sitting on her bed in pyjamas, she holding a book in her hand and is looking out the window. Her head snaps away from the window and turns and looks at me. She's extremely composed and calm for a four year old and immediately relaxes.

"Where's Mama? she was going to read me a story." She asks, her gold eyes are piercing into mine.

"She had to go, maybe when she gets back she can-" I'm interrupted by her soft voice.

"Why don't you read to me?" I'm about to deny, but she interrupts just as I open my mouth and says:

"Look, it's not that hard." She opens her book to the first page and spells out the first sentance.

"Once upon a time." She looks up from the book and looks at me expectantly.

"Umm, okay." I reply. Now I sound like an idiot.

She moves over so that she's leaning against the wall that her bed is pressed up against, leaving plenty of room. I move towards her bed and sit down on it. She hands me the book and snuggles up closer to me so her head is resting on my side. And I read the same sentence she read a minute ago.

* * *

"The end." I read quietly, I look at Mimi. Who's head is still my side and Irealize she fell asleep. I'm going to take that as a victory. I put her to sleep. The stress from before fades as I stare at my little child's sleeping face on my side. I smile a little and just stare at her.

The door creaks open, I turn and smile, it's Clary.

"Hey, how was work?" I whisper

"Horrible, the gallery that my boss wanted to go see was all the way across town and I got yelled at by this French man who seemed highly offended by something I didn't even say about his painting and, and..." She's getting riled up, I can see it in her eyes and her face face is going a little red.

"Wait, is she asleep?" She asks

"Yes." I say proudly, but I don't let it show.

"Thank you, it took me months before I could get her to sleep that quickly." This makes me even happier, maybe I'm not so bad at this parenting thing.

Clary helps me tuck Mimi in, we turn of the lights and shut the door. Once the door is completely shut. Clary turns so that she's facing me and gives me a painfully slow kiss on the lips and pulls away. I rest my forehead against her's.

"We need to talk." she says quietly.

"What about?" I ask.

She takes my hand in hers and places it on her still flat stomach. I understand immediately. Oh.

She leads me to her bedroom, which looks the same from when I was last here, but I'm actually focusing on the room now so it the little details are coming out. The photos on the wall, the pair of socks underneath her dresser...

She interrupts my thoughts.

"Jace." I stare into her eyes. She points to her stomach and for some reason we start laughing.

"Okay," I say slowly. There are too many things we need to talk about, so many arguments need to happen before this baby is born and everything is sorted out.

"I can tell you're worried." She says calmly.

"Lets start with something that hopefully won't be extremely difficult; a name."

A name, I don't know any baby names.

One does come to mind. "What about, for a boy; William."

I look at Clary, she's thinking about it. Finally she smiles.

"I like that name a lot." I smile back at her and kiss her cheek.

"What if the baby's a girl?" She asks "there is a 50% chance."

"What about Mary" I say suggest after thinking for awhile.

"No!" She says "are you an idiot?"

"Apparently." I say jokingly.

"Mary rhymes with Clary." She says. "Do you know how weird that would be?"

I think about it for a moment, she's right.

"How about Jane?" She says.

I really like that name.

"Yeah." I say confidently.

Jane or William.

They're perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing, please continue because I'll give you cupcakes. **

Jace's POV

I wake up beside Clary, this is what it's supposed to be like; us waking up beside each other.  
I realize its a Friday, Mimi has preschool. I glance at the clock, it 7:30. I should get up, but I really don't want too. I roll out the bed. I'm in the same clothes I was in yesterday but its fine.  
I wake up Mimi and pour her some cereal. Clary still isn't up. I leave Mimi in the kitchen to check on her, she isn't in bed.  
I hear a horrible noise, it sounds like retching. I run into the bathroom and find Clary hunched over the toilet. Freaking morning sickness.  
Her hair is pulled into a loose bun that keeps her hair out of her face, so I rub her back gently and kiss the back of her neck.  
She finishes, brushes her teeth, goes back into her room and flops onto her bed.  
"Jace, I don't like being pregnant." She mumbles.  
"I'm so so sorry." I say apologetically.  
I lay with her for awhile but I realize she has fallen asleep. So I get up, shit, where the hell is Mimi?  
I wasn't gone for a very long time, because Mimi just finished her cereal and is putting the bowl and spoon into the dishwasher. She's already dressed too, how the hell is she so good? She's wearing blue jeans and a simple purple shirt. Her hair looks neat, which is pretty impressive considering she's four and she has her mothers hair.  
"Ok, let's get you to school." I say.  
"What about my lunch?" She asks quietly.  
Of course I forgot about that. What the hell do four year olds eat?  
"What do you want in your lunch?" I ask because I evidently have no clue.  
"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, strawberries and a cookie. She says. Sounds easy enough.  
Ten minutes later the sandwich is made and in her back pack and were reading to go. We're standing by the door. She manages to get her coat on, but the cast on her left arm makes it impossible to zip it up.  
"Can you zip my coat up for me?" She asks in her soft little voice.  
I bend down so I'm the same height as her and quickly zip up her purple coat. I hand her her back pack and we leave.  
We climb into a cab and start driving. Mimi is getting very chatty, when you first meet her she's quiet and only asks questions when she needs too. But I think after awhile she gets accustomed to certain people and becomes more comfortable. Thank goodness.  
She chatters on about preschool and her friend Jocelyn who apparently can draw rainbows and lets Mimi use her colored pens and pencils.  
I drop Mimi off at the preschool and take the cab back to Clary's apartment.  
When I get back to Clary's apartment it's around 9:00 now, she's up and drinking something out of a mug in the kitchen, she's in pajamas pants, a very tight tank top and her hair is tied up in a messy high bun.  
"Hi." She sighs.  
"Morning." I say. I start walking towards her.  
"Thanks for taking Mimi to school." She says, taking a sip out of her mug.  
"It was no problem." I say.  
"You know what?" She says  
"What?" I say, raising an eyebrow  
"The dad thing really works for you." She steps closer to me.  
"Oh, really?" I say quizzically  
"Yeah. You know, it's actually quite sexy." She steps closer towards me so that our chests are an inch apart and her glowing green eyes and staring into mine. I can't take this anymore. I close the small gap between us and crush my lips into hers. She automatically responds by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my face closer to hers, deepening the kiss. Clary moans into my mouth and it's really the best noise ever.  
My arms are wrapped firmly around her waist. This kiss is gentle, rich and sweet but we both get tired of that and the kiss grows to become more rough and passionate. Her legs are wrapped around my waist as I set her on the counter so that she's sitting but still kissing me.  
I taste blood, someone's lip was bitten. I'm not sure whose it is or who bit their lip but this is no reason to stop kissing Clary. If anything I need to deepen the kiss even more. The kisses are getting sloppier and we're missing each others mouths a lot so I start kissing along her collarbone and down her neck. She's moaning and I smile, I love knowing that I'm the one who causes this.  
Clary breaks the kiss and pulls our my and her shirt off, revealing her in a plain black cotton bra. And then pulls my face back to hers, smashing our lips together.  
I'm not sure if she can feel my arousal already, but she starts grinding her hips against mine. Making me moan, I can feel her smile against my own lips and I kiss her harder.  
My phone goes off, this isn't an alarm or a text message, someone's freaking calling me. I try to ignore it and keep on kissing Clary but she pulls away and smiles meekly.  
"Answer it." She says quietly.  
I pick my phone out of my jean pocket.  
"Hello?" I growl, I hear Clary giggle at this as she pulls on her tank top.  
"Jace? Where the hell are you!" It's Izzy, screaming at me from the other end of the line. "No one has seen you in 4 days! What the hell happened?"  
"I'll explain later." I mumble into the phone.

** Okay, I'm sorry this was a filler chapter, something kind of exciting will happen in the next chapter. Question: do you guys like the fluff or do you want more excitement? please comment your opignion so I can sort out the next few chapterS. Or PM me with suggestions because ill totally reply and we can become best friends. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I just got back from vacation so my Internet is now intact and usable 24/7. **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, it's my birthday in 5 days can we please get to 200?**

**please enjoy and if you have any ideas or suggestions then please PM because I promise I'll reply and we can become besties. **

Clary's POV

I hand Jace his shirt, he seems a bit annoyed but I understand, i am too, thanks a lot Izzy.

"I've got to go, Izzy wants to see me." He says

"But I don't want you to go." I say, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"I guess I could stay a little while longer." He says smiling.

"Good." I say, I give him a quick peck on the lips, remove my legs from around his waist and hop off the counter.

"Let's have a real conversation instead of making out on the kitchen counter." I say, taking a seat in one of the chair in the living room.

"Oh, do we have to?" Says Jace jokingly.

"Yes, now sit down!" I laugh.

He takes a seat across from me and looks at me with his bright gold eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks

"Jace, you've got to stop asking that, I honestly have no clue what were going to talk about. I just really don't want you to go."

"Well, once you come and live with me in the institute this won't be a problem." He says smiling.

Wait a second, is he expecting me to just come and live with him? Like because he decided to show up means he gets to decide we're we stay? No. That is not how it works. This makes me angrier then it should, this might partly be hormones but I honestly don't care.

"What?" I say, in a dangerously soft voice

"Well, I just assumed..." He trails off.

"Well you assumed wrong!" I shout. "Why?" I yell. "Why would you just think that?" I'm screaming now, but I don't care, this is making me seriously pissed off.

"You saw what happened to Mimi! Her arm is broken, she was attacked and she didn't know how to defend herself! I'm not blaming anyone, I just think if we lived at the institute where it's safer and she would be closer and able to train, then we could prevent something like this happening again to Mimi or the new baby!" Yells Jace

"Mimi and I literally just moved and now you want us to just pick up and go? And just because her father who hasn't been there for 5 years decides to show up?" Yep. I'm yelling now.

"It wasn't by choice that I didn't know Mimi, that was your mistake. We have moved past that though, I'm just saying it would be safer and more logical to live at the institute." He screams.

I'm suddenly feeling extraordinarily sad but Jace's yelling is giving me an incredible headache that hurts so bad. I slide down against the wall until I feel my butt hit the floor.

"Please, just stop yelling." I cry, I don't even know why I'm crying. Freaking mood swings.

He steps towards me and sits down in front of me.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I can't just assume things like that I just thought..." I interrupt him

"No, you thought wrong, please go away."

"Clary, just let me explain..."

"Jace I'm not saying to go away forever. Just right now I need to cool off and you're not helping, please just go away for a little bit."

I hear him get up and leave and now I'm crying because we fought. What if this doesn't work out, I don't know if we're dating and we just broke up. I just don't know where we're at and its terrifying. Why am I so stupid? Why did we fight about that, honestly the dumbest thing ever. And to top it all off. I was the wrong. Jace was totally right in that argument. It will make sense to move to the institute, if Mimi's going to train. Sometimes I think she shouldn't. But it's also for her safety. I mean, she has the sight, she sees shadow hunters and demons. But how could he just assume... I'm getting mad again.

This is what would be good for us. There are so many rooms in the institute, Mimi could get her own room and we could turn another into a nursery. I'm starting to convince myself.

I glance at the clock on the wall, crap, I need to go and pick up Mimi. I grab my coat and run outside. I get into a cab and head towards the preschool.

Halfway there i need to take off my coat because its getting warm, outside there's snow but this cab driver seems to love blasting the heater on full power. I look down at my still flat stomach, of course it's still flat I'm only like 6 weeks pregnant and I didn't start showing with Mimi until 4 months. But after this I need to talk to Jace, this baby is my initial motivation to end this fight. But I also miss him too.

I arrive at Mimi's school, all the children are running around outside and playing, while the parents come to pick them up. I'm a little late so there aren't very many children left, only 2 or 3.

I scan the playground and find Mimi, she's sitting on the ground with another little girl, hunched over a sketch pad, drawing something. Somebody taps my shoulder and I spin around immediately. It's Anna, Mimi's friends mother. She's relatively friendly. But I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now, the fight with Jace is still getting to my head.

Anna is also horrible with boundaries, she keeps on asking really personal and surprising questions that I don't know how to answer. One sticks in my mind: "Where's her dad?" I sort of choke on my words and turn around to check on Mimi and stall on answering the question.

Something is approaching her, the sun's in my eyes so it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. And then I realize it's a demon.

"I've got to go." I mutter to Anna.

I start running as fast as I can, I don't have anything to fight the demon with, all I have is a stele that Jace gave me about 6 years ago.

But I know that the second the stele touches the demons skin, or whatever the demon has. It will die, the stele is meant only the the people of nephilim. It burns the skin of anyone else who touches it.

Suddenly I see a rune, one that I can draw onto the demons skin, the rune, no matter what it is will destroy the demon. This is just so that on top of that I weaken the demon. Along with the rune that I just saw, which is now a burning picture in the back of my mind. One word came with it: Morsus.

I remember this from one of the few Latin classes that I had 5 years ago where Jace and I weren't making out, that word generally means pain.

Wait, I just invented a pain rune. I don't think I should show or tell other people. It's probably not something a sane person would invent on a regular basis. Of course, sanity went out the window when my four year old daughter is being approached by a demon.

It starts attacking Mimi, I shriek and pull out my stele. I run so that I'm standing in front of Mimi. It lashes out at me consistently I jump back just in time for all of them except for one that takes me by surprise and cuts deeply into my arm. I need to start drawing the rune, I quickly touch the tip of the stele to the demons body, smoke comes off the demon, the stele burns it, for he cannot bear the angels marks.

I quickly finish the rune and the second the i take the stele off it's body, it shrieks and explodes into a cloud of dust.

I turn and see Mimi, her eyes are bigger then saucers and filled with shock. I'm probably not what she's used to seeing me looking put together and neat. Right now my arms is covered in my own blood and I think there's ichor in my hair.

"Mama you're bleeding." She whispers.

"Mimi, lets go, now." I say


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you all so much and if you have ideas or suggestion then please PM me because I promise I'll reply and we can become best friends.**

Jace'a POV

Why would I say that? Am I just the stupidest person on the planet? Of course she's right, she and Mimi just moved here and I suggested uprooting them.  
I called her 2 hours ago, no response. Man, I really screwed this up quickly. I need to go and speak to her.  
After the fight I left and called Alec. We met at his and Magnus' apartment and i explained everything to him.  
After I finish he sighs and says "I already knew everything Jace."  
"What? How?" I say. "We haven't talked in forever." I seem to know exactly how to sound like a girl in that situation.  
"Magnus told me." He says quickly.  
"How did he know, I never speak to Magnus. Ever."  
"Maybe it wasn't you, there's two- or according to Magnus 3 of you in this mess, Clary talked to Magnus. Jace this is her relationship too."  
Wow. Relationship. Big word. Not exactly a scary one, i mean, Clary and I have been together for awhile. We were 5 years ago, I don't know what we are now. I desperately hope its something good. I can't loose Clary and Mimi over something as stupid and unimportant and where we live or over anything for that matter. They're worth so much to me.  
"Jace is this real?" He asks  
"What's real?" I say  
"You have a kid, a daughter. Is it real?" He repeats.  
"Yeah, it is. Her names Mimi and she's 4, she's honestly the most incredible kid in the world."  
He smiles at me.  
"Congrats." He says.  
Magnus walks in.  
"Hey." Says Magnus, he struts- not walks- struts forward and kisses Alec on the cheek.  
Magnus looks up at me "How's little Amelia?" He asks.  
"Her name is Mimi." I say quickly  
"Which is short for?"  
"Mimi." I say firmly.  
"Fine then." He says, evidently annoyed. I don't know why, Mimi is the perfect name for my daughter. I don't know how but Clary seems to have chosen a name that matches her personality completely.  
I really need to go speak to Clary. Tell her she's right about everything. It doesn't matter where we live as long as we're together and safe.

Clary's POV

Most cabs won't take us, maybe it's because my shirt which was originally white now has a huge crimson stain up along my left arm. I guess that's what you get after 5 years of boycotting the shadow hunter world and training, a big ass cut.  
Finally we get a cab and drive home.  
When we get back to the apartment I draw a heal rune on my arm causing the throbbing in my arm to dull down.  
Mimi runs in and stares at the stele, but then says something that makes me melt.  
"Where's dad?"

**OOOOOOOOO TITLE NAME AT THE END OF CHAPTER**

**pretty pretty please revieW. PPLLEEAASSEEEE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys for being so patient waiting for this chapter I love you all and pretty please review! Im sort of lacking in inspiration but your reviews motivate me and help me push forward. I love you all and please enjoy ! **

Jace's POV

I knock on the front door of Clary's apartment loudly, I need to apologize and talk to her, tell her that I was wrong and she was right, explain how stupid I am and that I'm sorry. She opens the door quickly and the second our eyes meet we both start speaking at the same time. Both of what were saying is completely impossible to understand until she stops talking leaving me sputtering on like an idiot.  
"Clary." She looks at me with her soft yet piercing green eyes. "You were right, I'm so sorry, it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together I know that everything is going to be okay."  
"No, Jace you were right, it would be better for us if we were to live in the institute it's safer and better for Mimi and the baby. I'm sorry I freaked out, I totally overreacted, it's just everything's been moving so fast with us, every other day something bad seems to happen and I panicked. It won't happen again Jace I'm sorry."  
I wrap my arms around her waist protectively. She rests her head on my chest and sighs.  
"Jace, I love you." She whispers, she whispers so it's barely audible but I hear those words loud and clear and echoing in my brain.  
That's the first time she's said it since she got back.  
"I love you too." I whisper.  
"Dad!" Says a soft voice, I turn and see Mimi standing in hallway.  
"She didn't want to sleep without you here." Exlains Clary.  
I smile, this is a genuine smile. I don't think anything could make me unhappy because this, this moment perfect, everything is, Clary, Mimi, the baby, everything.  
Mimi turns on her heel and heads towards her bedroom,  
"Jace go read to her." She says  
"Why?"  
"That's why she wouldn't sleep, she wanted you to read to her." She explains.  
Okay that's really cute.  
I follow Mimi to her room, she climbs into her bed and hands me the same book she made me read to her a while ago leans her head against my chest.  
This time she stays up for the entire book and when I finish I get up and kiss her forehead, turn out the lights and leave the room. "Goodnight Mimi."  
I walk towards Clary's bedroom but I see her standing in the kitchen so I stop there. She's wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a tight zip up hoodie.  
"Hi." She says. I walk towards her, "Hi."  
I put my hands on her arms and she winces, it's small and almost unnoticeable but I pick it up immediately. I pull my arms back and stare into her eyes.  
"Clary what's wrong?" I ask  
"Nothing." She says bluntly.  
"Nothing means something."  
"No, nothing means nothing." She says, she's getting annoyed but there's no way nothing's wrong.  
"Is this nothing?" I stroke her arm lightly and she winces again, her face scrunches up and she sighs.  
I unzip the her sweater and pull it off of her, now I see it, over her left arm is a plain white bandage with a couple of small scarlet stains dotting the side.  
"Clary what the hell happened?" I say through gritted teeth, a million things that could of happened are running through my brain all molding together and making me cringe.  
"It happened again," she says, her eyes are glistening, those are tears.  
"What, what happened?"  
She covers her mouth with her hand and shuts her eyes and the tears start spilling down her face.  
"Another demon." She says, now she's sobbing. Crap, why is she so pretty when she cries?  
"What? How? When?" I'm not sure what she's going to say but l I need answers now.  
"I was picking her up from school and something was approaching her, I realized it was a demon, it started attacking Mimi, but she's very quick and managed to get away before it hurt her. I ran and shielded Mimi with my body and drew a pain rune on it, I was dodging its lashes but I one got me right on the arm. But I killed it and Mimi's fine so that's what matters." She explains.  
Does she find this coincidental like someone could be... I don't even want to think about it, planning these attacks. Man I swear, if anything is intentionally trying to hurt my daughter, I will hunt them down and strangle them.  
I mean to demon attacks for me wouldn't be considered coincidental, but that's sort of my job, hunting down demons, and even then, most of the time demons don't just approach us.  
"Clary do you believe that these are just by chance, the attacks?"  
"No! Jace I don't! And that's one of the reasons why I'm panicking, because this is my fault! This could've all been so different but I screwed up so bad and if Mimi gets hurt..." She pauses "I don't know what we'd do."  
Wait a second, "we'd"? I'm not sure if she did that on purpose or if it was just her subconscious but that word makes me so happy it's amazing. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer so that our chests are pressed up against each other. "We'd figure things out, because..." I get lost in her eyes, no matter what I can't pull my own eyes away from hers.  
"I love you." No matter how many times I say it I don't feel like I say it nearly enough.  
I follow her back to her bedroom and she lies down and pulls the white sheets over herself, I pull of my shirt and pants and climb into the bed. I wrap myself around her, so that I'm spooning her and kiss cheek.  
"Jace, where does this leave us on the living arrangement?"  
"Wherever you want it Clary, when you lead I will follow."  
"I want to live in the institute." She says quickly, I sit up and stare at her.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." She says sitting up, "Is that so weird?"  
"No, it's just... Thanks." I say smiling and the moment feels right so I just lean in and kiss her. She responds immediately and we continue for what seems like hours until we break apart, gasping for air and smiling.  
"Goodnight Clary."  
"Night Jace."

**Hello again, just going to say that if you have any suggestions or comments to can also PM me because I promise I'll reply and we can become best friends forever or you can just review and I'll give you cupcakes because we have leftovers from my birthday. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry guys but this story is temporarily on hold for now, I've just have really bad writers block for this story right now, but I promise I'm not giving up on this story and I will continue writing other Fanfics as well. Please don't kill me. **

**I love you all thanks for all the support**


End file.
